Garlic or Something
by Tassel630
Summary: -Part of The Lone Wolf universe- Angela: confused, in the know, and highly freaked out. Read The Lone Wolf first.


**A/N: Hello there! I suggest everyone read The Lone Wolf before reading this. You're free to read it if you want, but it makes more sense in context.**

**For my returning readers... I must sincerely apologize. This took me nearly a month and a half to get out, and that... is bad. Yeah. I could give you a whole bunch of excuses - the story didn't like my outline and ran away, I had writers block, it's longer than I expected, my computer died, my house flooded at least four times - all of which are true, but the real reason that this took so long, dear readers, is that your author is a procrastinator. I beg you all to forgive me. :P**

**On a happier note, it's great to see you all one last time before the Lone Wolf universe draws to a close! Make sure to look out for my other stories - next I'm doing a Jasper oneshot, and then continuing my other story into 101 Ways to Defeat Lord Voldemort. I love you all!**

**This scene takes place in the middle of Chapter Eleven - this is after Ashton has told Angela about vampires, and the fight occurs during the evening/night of this day.**

**HelloSexy: Glad you liked the ending.**

**xJAYx: I assume you meant Ash and Angela? Or Jake and Kenz? Either way, happy you're pleased.**

**The Green One: Don't worry, I won't tell who you are. ;-)**

**Zukaddy: ****I'm SO ecstatic that you think I did a good job ending your story!**

**xedwardxxloverx: Wow! You nearly made me cry with your kind review. I definitely agree that the best endings are always slightly cheesy. I'm glad you think that I'm good at romance... sometimes I can slip it in with other genres (notice the action in this story?) but I personally find it difficult to write. Look out for me in the future!**

**bellandjacob: Just the fact that I got a review from a new person makes me so happy.**

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own... Bella... Angela... t****he Cullens in general, specifically**** Edward, Alice, and Carlisle... Mike... anyone else in the story I forgot to mention... BUT I'LL OWN BREAKING DAWN ON AUGUST 2!**

**Disclaimer #2: Ash isn't mine... even though he's only mentioned, like, twice in this chapter...**

"Bella?" Angela asked warily. "Will you sit with me over there today? I want to talk to you."

Angela was standing at the end of the regular lunch table, trying to look small. At the end of the table, closest to her, Ashton watched her anxiously. Bella sat with the Cullens at the far end of the table, next to the wall.

_The Cullens. _Angela stared at them, Edward and Alice, trying to comprehend what Ashton had revealed in first period. _Vampires._ Vampires! She couldn't wrap her practical mind around the concept.

But there was no doubt about it. Now that she knew, she could detect the differences that she had brushed off before: pale skin, surreal beauty, bizarre eyes, never eating or coming to school in the sun...

"Sure," Bella answered Angela's question. She threw a questioning glance at Edward, next to her, as she spoke. He turned away from Alice, with whom he had been exchanging meaningful looks, to flash her a small half smile. Angela flinched and added _freakishly perfect teeth _to her list of Cullen abnormalities. Edward turned his head slightly to look at her, his amused eyes drawn by her sudden movement. She shrank away from his gaze, and he turned to face Alice again.

_How is it that people say to repel vampires? Garlic or something? _She glanced at the Cullens again as Bella stood up from the table. Edward's lips were pressed together – not as if he was angry, but as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Finally, Bella – with Edward's assistance – managed to disentangle herself from an offending book bag, pick up her lunch, and follow Angela to an empty table. They sat opposite one another.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Bella asked with sympathetic eyes. Angela bit her lip. She was less frightened farther away from the Cullens, but she wasn't sure how to start.

"It's... it's about Edward."

"What about him?" Bella asked in confusion, obvious surprise in her voice and tone.

"Well, all the Cullens, actually."

Bella's dark eyebrows stayed low over her mystified eyes, attempting to understand what Angela was getting at.

Angela was whispering. "They're... he's... not... not human."

Abruptly Bella's eyes grew very large, pushing her brows back up her forehead. Her mouth clamped shut audibly and her entire body froze, tense. Angela scrutinized her reaction. Bella didn't move, clearly unwilling to make a sound.

Angela broke the sudden, strained silence with another whisper. "...Ash told me."

Immediately Bella relaxed; her mouth spread into a smile. "Oh, yeah. Edward said he imprinted on you," she exclaimed happily. It confused Angela – her tone was almost congratulatory.

"Imprinted?" asked Angela, frowning and distracted. "What's that?" A worried crease appeared in Bella's forehead. "Is it a secret?" Angela persisted.

"Well... not exactly. But Ashton should tell you that. Anyway... what were you saying?"

Angela decided not to protest the change of subject. In a low, worried voice, she said, "Your boyfriend is a... vampire! He's probably planning to kill you or something! I don't know much about them – I'm not exactly very knowledgeable about make-believe – but I know they're dangerous, Bella! He's... hypnotized you or something!"

To Angela's astonishment, Bella began laughing. "What?" Angela panicked. "Are you okay? What did I say?"

"Fine," Bella choked. "Not – you – just – a sec." She managed to get some control over her hysterical giggling. "I can see why you would look at it that way, if you got the story from the werewolf point of view. How much about vampires did Ash actually tell you?"

_The werewolf point of view?_ Angela wondered, but she shook her head and answered Bella's question. "Not much. Well, actually... now that I think about it... not really anything at all."

"That's what I thought," Bella agreed, nodding in amusement. "But if the werewolves are so different from Hollywood's version, could you honestly expect the vampires to stick to mythology?" She rolled her eyes. "Ash introduces you to myths and doesn't even give you the details."

"He didn't have much time," Angela defended him. "I'm pretty new to this."

"And you're taking it amazingly well." She eyed Angela speculatively. "I had several months between the vampire and werewolf 'discoveries,' and I screamed a whole lot when I figured the wolves out."

"I've already had the screaming session," mumbled Angela, smiling weakly.

Bella laughed suddenly. "When we met a year ago, would you ever have guessed we'd end up discussing legendary creatures that we're not supposed to know exist?" Angela joined the laughter, just for an emotion other than pain or fear.

"It's nice," Bella said, "to have one more person I don't have to pretend for. To have someone human to talk to – someone I knew even before I knew about everything else." Angela nodded in sympathy and agreement.

"We're kind of weirdos, huh?" she commented.

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "Don't fit into the human world because we hang around with mythical creatures, don't fit in with those mythical creatures because we're human." She grinned.

"You _are _human, then?" Angela asked, suddenly suspicious.

Bella burst out laughing yet again. "Of course I'm still human!" she gasped. "Do I look pale and gorgeous to you?"

Angela flushed. "I just wanted to make sure," she mumbled. Bella calmed down a bit, her lips pressed together in amusement. Angela's thoughts returned to one word that she had noticed.

"Still?"

Bella sobered up immediately, her expression almost elusive. "I... I can't just keep getting older while he stays seventeen! I want to stay with him... forever." Her face brightened suddenly. "But if you know what's going on, I won't have to disappear from you! I might even be able to come and see you after a long time... after I can be around humans..."

"You're going to... become one?" Angela choked out.

"Yes," Bella said after a short hesitation, her voice both wary and sorrowful.

"You don't sound happy about that," Angela said flatly.

"I am!" Bella replied defensively. "It's just... I'm leaving so much behind."

"Then why are you doing it?" Angela half-shouted. "You don't have to listen to him! He'd better not be forcing – "

"He's not forcing me," Bella interrupted. "If anything, _I'm _forcing _him_. He doesn't want to change me – he doesn't think he's worth it." She rolled her eyes. "He says he doesn't want to take away my humanity."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

Somehow, this didn't feel like it fit with Angela's mental idea of the Cullens. Her eyes asked millions of questions.

The small smile returned to Bella's face. "You want me to tell you about them?"

"Sure."

"How to describe the Cullens... Hmm... You already know they're vampires." She threw a glance at Angela, whose face didn't change. She had braced herself for this confirmation.

"But not the kind you're thinking of. None of the myths are true. They don't turn into bats or anything stupid like that. They can't sleep at all, let alone in coffins. The sun doesn't hurt them, although it would be a bit of a giveaway if they were hanging around in the sun in public..."

"Why?"

Bella smiled widely. "They _sparkle_." She laughed at Angela's expression, which was caused by her mental image of Edward and Alice glittering like disco balls. "I know, it's a pretty ridiculous image. You can't kill them with wooden stakes, either. That's probably about the most pointless thing you could do. A human certainly couldn't do it, to put it mildly.

"But the Cullens in particular... You have no idea how truly _good_ they are. To the core. They're totally committed to protecting human life – they choose to feed on animals. Which is not an easy choice. It's a constant struggle for all of them. It's so hard for them just to come to school. Not that they need it," she laughed, "but they have to keep up appearances. Edward especially..." She threw a glance over her shoulder at him. He was staring pensively at the wall. "I smell _extremely_ good to him and he's around me so much... I think it's harder for him than he says.

"Carlisle in particular is amazing. He's pretty much immune to the pull of human blood. It took him 200 years to do it. He's never slipped up even once." Angela flinched at the implications of that sentence. "All of them though... They all turned their backs on their natures. It's astonishing how hard they try to defy their instincts."

"You make us sound like saints when you speak of us like that." Angela yelped loudly and nearly fell out of her seat. Edward was suddenly standing behind Bella, playing with the ends of her hair. Angela stared at him with her eyes bulging. Bella scowled at him with difficulty.

"I should have known you'd be listening."

"I wasn't even trying to listen. You weren't very far away."

Angela couldn't pull her unblinking stare off the vampire, but she remembered where the regular table was... all the way across the crowded, noisy lunchroom.

Edward looked at Angela, and she leaned away slowly, her eyes wide and petrified. Then he rolled his eyes, sat down, and slid to the very end of the table, his dark eyes on Bella. Angela watched him in her peripheral vision.

"You okay, Angela?"

Angela scooted her chair even further from Edward.

"Angela," Bella said patiently, "It's not like he's going to totally freak out and kill everyone."

A flicker of humor flashed across Edward's face.

"I know," Angela whispered. "It just makes me nervous."

"There's not much point to whispering, you know," Bella commented in a normal tone. "Even Alice can hear you."

"And speaking of Alice," Edward interjected, but he never finished his sentence.

Alice was suddenly there. "Mike Newton has decided to ask you if you wanted to see a movie with him. He's getting up in seventeen seconds."

"Oh, let's go," Bella said hurriedly, jumping to her feet. Edward rose fluidly and took her tray. "It's almost time for next period anyway. You coming with us, Angela?"

"Sure," Angela mumbled, standing up slowly.

"So we've got another human in the know," Alice said in a chipper voice, walking up beside Angela, who shied away violently.

"I swear I won't eat you," Alice promised with a grin. "Honestly, I just hunted yesterday." She winked.

And abruptly, Angela relaxed, remembering all the day she had sat chatting with Alice at the lunch table. She smiled back at Alice. "That's good. I don't think I'd enjoy being eaten."

"Probably not," Alice agreed with sparkling eyes. Bella laughed, and they headed toward their next class, leaving a disappointed Mike Newton half out of his seat.

**A/N: REVIEW! If you don't want to review, then you need more practice! **

**I have already recieved several reviews asking for Garlic or Something to be continued. Apparently I was unclear; the story has already been written and finished. Garlic or Something is and will always be a oneshot. It belongs to the Lone Wolf universe - The Lone Wolf is the whole story, from an original character named Ashton's POV, and this is just one short scene from Angela's POV. Sorry, I'm not continuing it.**

**I command you all to look into Ninja C, the awsomest beta ever! Plus that profile is funny!**

**Wow. I've finished a big project. I expected to feel proud of myself... but really, I'll be sad to leave The Lone Wolf behind... It's been fun, everyone!**


End file.
